Recusant-Class Light Destroyer
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Recusant-Class Light Destroyer was based on technical schematics that were stolen from the Mon Calamari by Quarren Separatists. Like so many other Confederate warships, the Recusant was controlled in large part by automated Droid technology. The Confederacy produced a large number of Recusant-Class Light Destroyers, deploying them en masse against the Republic. During the height of the Clone Wars, it was rare to see fewer than four Recusants deployed at once, each concentrating it's fire on the same target. They were most often used in raids against Republic shipping, but the poor judgment of the automated systems often resulted in the destroyers biting off more than they could chew. After the Separatists were defeated, the Recusant still found use throughout the galaxy. The Rebel Alliance had at least one such vessel- albeit heavily modified and more amenable to organic crewmen- while another half-dozen continue to serve in the fleet of the Corporate Sector Authority. Capabilities The most significant strength of the Recusant-Class Light Destroyer was it's heavy armament, including Heavy Turbolasers in a fixed mount on the ship's prow. If the light destroyer has one weakness, it was it's Droid brain's single-mindedness. The ship would stubbornly attack a single target, ignoring all others until the object of it's ire was finally destroyed or disabled. Recusant-Class Light Destroyer Statistics (CL 19) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 50; +12 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 1,290; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 150; Damage Threshold: 250 Offense Speed: Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Batteries (2) +14* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Double, Point-Defense, Batteries (3) +14 (See Below) Ranged: Light Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (5) +16 (See Below) Ranged: Light Laser Cannon, Double, Point-Defense, Batteries (2) +14 (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Turbolasers +6* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +62 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 91, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -2, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 300 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 40,000 (Battle Droids) Cargo: 10,000 Tons; Consumables: 2 Years; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 12), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Heavy Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (-6 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 Laser Cannon, Double, Point-Defense, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14, Damage: 5d10x2 Light Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14, Damage: 3d10x2 Light Laser Cannon, Double, Point-Defense, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +12, Damage: 5d10x2 Heavy Turbolasers (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +6 (-14 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 10d10x5 Tactical Fire The Recusant-Class Light Destroyer is packed to the bulkhead with weaponry, much of which can be turned against Starfighters. As a Standard Action, a Recusant-Class Light Destroyer can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. The Pilots of any Starships of Gargantuan size or smaller within that area at the beginning of their turn of entering that radius during their turn must succeed on a DC 20 Pilot check as a Reaction; failure causes the ship to take 4d10x2 points of damage. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships